


space family

by thesepaladins



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Langst, Missing Lance, and its on my tumblr help me, angsty stuff coming your way, get ready with langsT, heh, i wasted my time on this, kill me now, please let me be, super nice lance, voltron fam, yeah and the unappreciative team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 20:45:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11517129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesepaladins/pseuds/thesepaladins
Summary: lance trains hard. lance is hardworking. lance is kind. lance is caring. he sacrifices things for his team. he tries to be like the others. he helps others too while at it. but he thinks he's worthless.





	space family

after the team scolding him of his lack of seriousness in battles and the lack of his hand to hand combat skills, lance just said a joke and pulled on a fake smile and went into his room. but what the team doesn’t know is that lance trains very hard at night when everybody’s sleeping and only gets 3 hours of sleep everyday. lance also goes into his teammates room to leave them things. when pidge falls asleep on the table while doing her work lance comes in with a fluffy blanket and a cup of warm milk and cookies that he baked and places the blanket over her. he also sews back hunks headband over the night, as well as sharpens keith's knife. also, shiro’s room is packed neatly and alluras earrings were found. in the morning, pidge thought that the blanket thing was hunks doing, and shiro thought keith packed his room, keith says that pidge sharpened his knives and allura thanked coran for finding her earrings, but again, what they don't know that lance also cleans the training deck after he trains, so the room is super clean.  
still, the team doesn’t know that lance was the mastermind behind these small actions until lance got stranded in an isolated planet during a battle.

lance was stuck.  
he couldn’t see.  
someone, please turn on the lights!  
but hey, he was alone.  
well, not alone. with blue, of course, who just so happened to be unconscious. wait-can lions pass out?  
“help” he tried to say into his comms, but what came out was nothing more than a raspy “harrrggh”, plus, his coms were dead. well, not dead, all he could hear was static.  
lance then began to worry.  
“what if the team doesn’t find me?”  
“do i even deserve them?”  
“what is going on in the castle even?”  
meanwhile at the castle:  
one word to describe the team: panic.  
shiro panicked. pidge panicked. hunk panicked. even keith panicked.  
so what actually happened at the castle was, eat, sleep, panic, train, repeat. this sequence was on for days- no, weeks. now if you think of it, lance was stranded for weeks. what the hell is happening to him right now?  
in the comatose blue lion, lance had found a large backpack filled with food, well, now he had hope of surviving on a deserted planet with only a knocked-out robotic space cat and himself. but then, alas, the feelings started washing over him. he started to question his worth. he cried and cried and cried, but tears were never enough to heal a wounded heart. lance had once considered suicide, but he thought of his family- no, not his space family, he wasn’t even a member at all. what would his mama and abuelita think? how about little jessie and carlos? oh my god, what about his dad? but, he did run away. from his earth family, to the garrison, and then from the garrison to voltron. well, that was the only thing that he was good at, besides being good at being terrible at things, say, for instance, he was good at being a lousy teammate, he was worthless as a paladin, he couldn’t even lift keith’s bayard. and c'mon, he cannot fix things like pidge, or cook as well as hunk. he couldn’t fight as well as keith, and oh hell no could he be as serious as shiro, not to mention allura. he was never good as a person to count on, to cry on and to pour out your feelings to like coran. but, only one thing held him back. and it was blue. even if he died, and if blue just so happens to wake up, what would she do? he couldn’t just leave his only friend behind. she was his world, and he was hers. they shared a very strong and mystical bond, even science couldn’t explain it. and so he waited. i'll wait for you blue, he thought, please wake up. i need you. you’re the only thing i have left. please. alas, the blue lion didn’t respond. and so lance drowned himself in his thoughts, his eyelids growing heavier and heavier, until darkness overwhelmed him.  
in the day, the castle was in utter chaos. panic. pandemonium. in the night, well, it was the opposite.  
but besides the blue paladin being missing, something went along with him too.  
pidge discovered it first. she fell asleep searching for lance on her com, but to wake up with no cookies, no milk and lastly no blanket. the mysterious person who always did that didn’t do it anymore, but wasn’t hunk the one who always did it? the cookies with the oh god- peanut butter was heavenly. it just had to be him, right? hunk was the only person who could bake this good, right? unless- it wasn’t him at all. but who else, keith and shiro couldn't bake for sure, but how about lance? she hadn’t tasted his cooking, but according to hunk, his cooking could rival his own. and so, her thoughts went from “so hunk couldn’t be the one, keith and shiro, heh. they can’t cook, they might as well set the whole kitchen on fire.” “allura? nah, she doesn’t know what are cookies” “ and so it must be la- oH MY GOD IT'S HIM ohmygodohmygodohmygod why didn't i think of him before? no wonder the blanket thing stopped!” her face started to pale, no wonder he couldn’t stay awake in the day! she pushed herself from her table, and ran to the common room, wanting to tell the others.  
the next person was shiro. a month ago, he threw his vest on the floor after a day of training, and the next morning he woke up to find his vest cleaned, ironed and folded on his bedside table. he thanked keith for that, but all keith said was “it wasn't me man, i can't fold for shit. ” shiro didn't believe him, if not, how could he survive in that desert shack alone? if not, who was it? hunk could be, but he sleeps like a log, he would never give up his sleep for anything else, unless food, of course, it’s hunk. but it couldn't be pidge, she's hooked to her com all day. allura is too busy, and so is coran. unless, it could b- then he realized. lance was the mysterious person. he always kept his room clean for him, and shiro always thought it was keith. he even said that keith packed his room for him in front of his face! ohmygod, he was a horrible leader and bad teammate, a bad friend. how could he not know?!  
hunk was next. yeah sure, he sleeps like it's the last night in the world, but hey, he’s in space! unless his stomach wakes him up for a late night snack. and so he goes to the kitchen, passing by the training deck, and he saw lance training. in full paladin armor, with a sword in hand and a shield. why was lance training at night? at 2.36am in the morning? and why wasn't he using his bayard, he's the sharpshooter right? right? and so hunk confronted him. lance just said he forgot to pick up his bayard in the training deck, and needed to keep it in his paladin armour so he could summon it in the next battle. nevermind the beads of sweat and his flushed face with the panting. hunk raised an eyebrow, but left to get his food. but the time he got back, he was surprised to see the training deck empty. lights off and everything. but what he didn't know was that lance was hiding in the shadows, mopping the floor and polishing the walls. and beside him was hunk’s torn headband, and he switched on his flashlight to sew it back. hunk thought it went missing after he torn it, but hey, it’s torn. the next morning he woke up to his headband tied to his wrist. and confusion filled him.  
keith was last to find out. but what he noticed was the utter cleanliness of the training deck. he just assumed it was coran. and his bayard and knife were sharpened and polished too. he thought it was shiro. however, the next morning’s meeting proved otherwise.  
so the remaining paladins and the 2 alteans gathered together in the common room the next morning, cause pidge called for a meeting. since when did pidge call for a meeting? she’s always the one typing away on her gadgets, or playing with rover. [a/n sorry guys i love rover, i'm so sad he died:’(( ] and so everyone gathered. she was she first one to speak. “do you guys remember that i kept thanking hunk for the blanket and cookie incident?” a chorus of “mmmhmm” “yeah?” and “it wasn't me!” was heard. clearing her voice, she said, “ i know it isn't you, hunk. so i thought about this last night and i realized that the person was lance. i finally knew that he was the one baking cookies with peanut butter for me and giving me a blanket and a cup of warm milk every time i fall asleep on the table.” “i'm really sorry that i didn't think about him before, and that’s the reason he was always nodding off in the mornings and he even stopped his beauty routine.”  
shiro also stood up. “same here. i also realized that our fellow blue paladin had also cleaned my room and washed my jacket. i also didnt realize it was him.”  
hunk also voiced up. “he also trains super late at night. with. a. sword. not a gun, not his bayard. a sword. and we all know that he really cannot fight with a sword, until recently he defeated that galra soldier, and i mean wow- from not knowing how to wield a sword to defeating that galra soldier with keith’s bayard, it's a very big jump. and that also shows that he trains like a lot. without help, even. and plus, according to what yall said, he was also the one who found and patched up by head band. see?”  
now keith’s eyes widened. “that means he’s the one cleaning the training deck and sharpening my blades. oh no. i feel so so bad. what did we do to deserve him? and plus, he did all these on a nightly basis, no wonder he was dozing off, and his skin isn’t glowing as usual. and allura, i think he was the one who also found your earrings.”  
the team hummed in response.  
coran piped up. “i think that lance deserves an apology from all of us, i think he did so much for us, and we ought to thank him. even if he’s missing now, we have to do whatever we can to fi-” pidges com sounded. muttering a “sorry”, she opened her laptop and she stifled back a shriek. “i did it i did it i did it!!! i found lance! i fouND LANCE GUYS” the paladins scooted over to look at pidge computer, and then they scrambled to their lions.  
they arrived at a planet. deserts, strong winds, and no signs of life. except for one. there. a super weak life force, on the brink of death. lance. lance. lancelance. lancelancelance. lancelancelancelancelance.  
the team flew over, and keith was the first one to get down his lion. he ran over to blue, stumbling and only stopping because he fell but he quickly peeled himself off that damn ground and sprinted to the large mass of blue. he forced himself in rushed to the cockpit, with the other paladins following pursuit. and there he found was an empty chair.  
where the hell is lance?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“ke..f” he heard, and saw the lost blue paladin in the end of the room. he was huddled in a ball, and he was shivering. it wasn't cold, but if you were stranded in a knocked-out robotic space lion, with no one for weeks, you will definitely be cold.  
shiro came over a few seconds later. he noticed lance’s plight as well. he immediately picked the blue paladin up, and they brought him to the castle, with black and yellow hoisting blue up and lance in red.  
“you found me” lance said, his voice nothing more than a whisper. keith glanced right, and he smiled, no fireworks to hide the blush on his face, but red knew and activated her light in the interior of the cockpit. lance smiled back, and that was the last thing he did before being engulfed in dark but tranquil peace and joy.

 

lance woke up in the ever-famous cryopod.  
in front of him were his beloved teammates, and in their eyes shone tears, probably of disappointment. eh. he was used to that. but no, this time, it was somewhere between relief, joy and concern. he knew then, that they cared. they loved him, and that they will always be there for him, even if they weren’t in the first place. when lance was slowly healing, the team took turns watching after him, with keith being the longest, for just sitting there 3 days in a row, only leaving for the washroom. then, the team unanimously agreed, they will now, and forever have their fellow paladin’s back, and to always take care of him, even if he was the one doing it before he disappeared. they also swore to thank him later, and to shower him a hundred times the care he showed for them earlier.  
as lance stumbled out of that cold, cold and enclosed space, he met warmth. warmth, the love that his team had for him, and warmth, that he knew that they really, really cared. he thought he was going to be chided for doing the things for them by sacrificing his beauty sleep for them, but none of that mattered now. all that was important is that he had his team, the one he was now more than ever ready to call them his space family.

**Author's Note:**

> eh i have nothing else to write, but i do write really really short headcanons for angst hehe


End file.
